1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus and a control method thereof for transmitting image data to a destination address.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MFP (Multi-function peripheral) is provided with an Internet facsimile capability.
The Internet facsimile capability transmits image data attached to electronic mail via a LAN or the Internet. Accordingly, the Internet facsimile capability uses a mail address to represent the destination of an image to be transmitted. A user needs to enter the mail address for specifying the image data destination.
Generally, however, a mail address uses many characters and is complicated. Entering a mail address is very burdensome for users.